A Princess & Her Chosen
by pathopoeia
Summary: An office of Wu betrays his own feelings, giving up love because of his perfect ideal. Can Sun Shang Xiang find someone more worthy of her love, and make her beloved family proud? COMPLETETED! SEQUEL UP! Reborn & Waiting!
1. A Princess & Her Horse

**Chapter One: The Princess & her Horse**

Note: Like most of my stories, there is not much unhappy stuff, so canon deaths might not happen.

In this fic both Sun Jian and Sun Ce don't die!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lu Xun sat back from his desk, rubbing his eyes. It was well past midnight, but Sun Quan had ordered that all the war scrolls had to be copied out neatly by the next day. The previous scribe had messy writing, and some officers were having trouble reading them. So, it was up to him to do the grunt work again – he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept all night.

He blinked, realising that he'd lost concentration again. Xun frowned and sighed with relief as he realised that he was on the final page. He dipped the thin brush into the ink, and began writing again, ignoring the twinging in his fingers.

The sun peeked its' rays over the horizon, just as Lu Xun put down his brush with triumph. He knew that working so much was probably not healthy, but he had to finish, otherwise he could lose his position as a strategist, which he relished.

His father had always said that he would amount to nothing, yet here he was, a good strategist and a capable warrior. Wu was a fair country, and he called the palace home, as opposed to where he used to live. His mother had cried when he left – she had been the only one. Even his girlfriend, Hai Xing hadn't been that bothered.

Hai still meant a lot to Lu Xun, but their relationship was getting strained, because of the distance between them. He had seen her with other men, but was trying to ignore that, because as annoying as she was, he still liked her.

He yawned, and after making sure that the ink was dry, shuffled the papers and began to walk to Lu Meng's library. Hopefully, he'd be pleased that Lu Xun got it done so quickly and give him a day off. Xun snorted – not likely. Lu Meng never allowed his students to slack off, even if they were, like Lu Xun, cleverer than him.

He knocked on the door, and Lu Meng opened the door. He looked slightly flustered, grabbed the papers and shut the door without another word. Lu Xun stood there, blinking. He then turned around and stomped down to breakfast.

"Hey Lu Xun – you okay?"

Lu Xun smiled at Shang Xiang as she sat next to him, smiling brightly.

"Well, I just delivered some papers to Lu Meng, and he looked -"

Shang Xiang put a hand over his mouth as Lu Meng himself came in, and sat down. Lu Xun nodded at Shang, who dropped the hand, and began eating her breakfast. Lu Meng kept sending worried looks at everyone, who just smiled back politely. Lu Xun exchanged a bemused look with Sun Shang Xiang, who kicked him gently under the table.

Lu Xun blushed and looked down at his empty plate when she grinned at him. There was something about her that fascinated him. She was so carefree, always trying to find the bright side to things that seemed impossibly dark. Just a quick smile could make a day seem much brighter.

Lu Xun assured himself that her smile affected everyone like that, but a small voice disagreed. _'She's very beautiful you know…" _the voice muttered, and Lu Xun sighed. Having feelings for a Princess was not a good idea. Anyway; since when did he have _feelings_ for her, apart from friendship? Lu Xun cleared his thoughts and watched Shang Xiang as she chatted with her father, who listened with rapt attention.

This was the perfect family, Lu Xun smiled to himself. If only his childhood had been as nice and warm as this family, he would've had to endure fewer problems. Shang Xiang had stopped talking and allowed her father to eat his breakfast. She finished her glass of water, and tapped Lu Xun on the shoulder.

"Come on!" she said, dragging him from the table.

"Where are we going?" he asked, trying to pull his arm from her iron grip.

"Riding, now hurry _up_!" Lu Xun smiled and followed her as she slid down the staircase and opened a small door, which led to the stables. Lu Xun patted his chestnut brown horse and swung himself into the saddle, following Shang Xiang on her white horse. The wind ruffled her hair and her laughter raised Lu Xun's spirit.

His tiredness forgotten, he raced Shang Xiang as they cantered around the fields, teasing each other and laughing.

"Hey Lu Xun, get your butt over here!" Lu Xun directed his horse to stand by Shang Xiang, who was grinning. She pointed to a gate near them.

"Let's jump it!" she giggled and cantered towards it. Lu Xun followed her, and too late, realised how high it was.

"Shang Xiang!" he yelled, but she was already jumping. Her horse's hooves brushed the top of the gate, and tumbled the balance. The horse fell to one side, and Shang Xiang slipped off, falling to earth with a sickening crack. Lu Xun urged his horse to a canter and rushed to her side.

The horse that Shang had been riding was sprawled on the floor, its' legs at odd angles. Lu Xun was more worried about Shang Xiang who was half crushed under the horse, her arm probably broken, and mud smeared on her face. Lu Xun pulled the horse off Shang Xiang and sat next to her.

"Shang? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice shaky. Shang Xiang opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I feel like hell," she said grimacing. "Help me sit up; the sky is kinda boring to stare at,"

Lu Xun smiled, and put an arm on her back, helping her sit up. Shang sighed and looked sadly at the horse.

"I think I should get somebody now," Lu Xun said, and re-mounted his horse, galloping back towards the palace. Shang Xiang stared ahead, tears threatening her happy manner.

"I'm so sorry Jewel," she muttered eventually, stroking the horses' nose. The beautiful white best was dead, no heartbeat pounding under the smooth surface. Shang imagined the Jewels' soul fluttering to the sky, to rest in peace with of the other horses that had died under the Sun family.

Lu Xun came cantering back, followed by her father and a healer.

"Shang what were you thinking! I was so worried!" Sun Jian said gruffly, ruffling Shang Xiang's hair. The healer sat down next to her, and examined her injuries. Lu Xun and Sun Jian watched and sighed as the healer announced it wasn't too bad.

"A broken arm and ankle," he deduced, and put the protesting princess on a stretcher, forcing her to once again, stare at the sky.

"You know," she said, "The sky sure is pretty at night, but in the day it's boring. Plus the sun hurts my eyes,"

Sun Jian snorted.

"Close your eyes then," Shang rolled her eyes and sighed. Her ribs hurt a lot, but maybe they were just bruised. If they were broken, surely the healer would've noticed, right?

She sat up and gasped as she felt a blinding pain and blood spilled from her side. Sun Jian lowered her to the floor and pulled off the jumper she was wearing. The healer went pale as he looked at the damage.

"A rib must have broken," he explained, "It has punched through her skin,"

Sun Jian growled and smacked the healer round the head.

"We figured that much," he said," But can you help her?!"

The healer pulled a medical bag from his horse and grabbed a pendant.

"I can't deal with this," he muttered, squeezing the pendant until it glowed brightly, "I need Zhuge Liang to help me,"

Sun Jian glanced worriedly at his daughter, who was unconscious. Blood poured from the wound and her face was pale. He knew Zhuge Liang was the best, but would he come in time? A green light flashed, and Zhuge Liang appeared. He saw the Princess and sprung into action. He rolled her top up slightly to see the wound and cleaned it with a small cloth. He then pressed a heavy white towel on the wound. It was soon soaked in blood, and he grabbed another, pressing firmly on the wound. It seemed to do the trick, as when he removed the cloth; the wound was now clean and had stopped bleeding.

He closed his eyes and sent a burst of green healing energy at the wound. The pale green light flowed from his fingers, to the wound. Eventually, the rib healed back into place, and apart from a small scar, she seemed fine. He also healed her ankle and arm, but was instructed not to use them much.

"Thank you so much!" Sun Jian said gratefully, his body relaxing. Zhuge Laing smiled and admired his work.

"It was nothing," then, with another flash he was gone. Lu Xun, who'd remained silent, got off his horse and tapped Shang's cheeks.

"Shang? Hello, are you-"

Shang slapped him and sat up. She smiled at her father and winced when she saw Lu Xun, whose face was red.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said, smiling brightly. "Thanks Zhuge!" she yelled. Her father rolled his eyes, and lifted Shang onto his horse.

"Come on then, Ce was worrying about you,"

-----------------------------------------

Shang woke up and groaned. Her arm, ankle and side were all bandaged up, so she could hardly move, which she reflected, was probably the idea. Lu Xun was sitting by her bed, his head on her leg and eyes closed.

Shang Xiang smiled at the sleeping tactician, and moved his head slightly, as her leg was going numb. She looked at him for a moment.

His face was handsome, but there were bags under his eyes and a frown permanently on his forehead. It seemed that he was overworking himself, especially by the amount of paper next to him.

Shang pulled a tray onto her lap, grabbed a piece of paper and the brush, dipped it in ink and began to write. She realised that he had been instructed to copy the strategy manual, so, with neat careful strokes, she began.

So, first chapter! Longer than most of my others! Anyway, please review and I hope you liked it!


	2. A Strategist & His Secret

Chapter Two: A Strategist & his Secret

Lu Meng straitened the books on his desk and sighed deeply. He was most surprised, if not irritated and Lu Xun's ability to get the job done quickly. Ku Meng had thought is would take more than a day, so he could spend some times with a Lady…

In secret of course, for it wasn't his wife that he had in his rooms. No, this lady was much more beautiful and seductive, her manner suggestive and flattering. Lu Meng groaned, he could be in so much trouble if anybody found out. Like that idiot Lu Xun. The boy was clever, but overly demanding and could ruin Lu Meng's secrecy. The man sighed and scratched his head.

Lu Xun was a clever boy, and he would probably investigate the incident. Whatever happened, however exceptional the boy was, Lu Meng couldn't let anybody find out, but he wasn't prepared to stop seeing the beautiful lady. So it would have to Lu Xun that had to go.

::GASP::

------------------

Lu Xun woke up with a start, and realised several things at once. He was in his own room, in his bed, and his pile of copying to do was done.

He got out of bed and walked to his desk. Each page was filled with neat writing, and on the top of the pile was a note.

'_Hey Lu Xun,_

_Hope you had a good rest, you look cute when you sleep!_

_Anyway, hope this helped!_

_Sun Shang Xiang xx'_

Lu Xun smiled and put the note in a small box that was under his bed, filled with letters from friends and a few from his mother. He never received any from his father, and if he did, he'd probably chuck them in the fire.

He sat down and remembered what she written. She'd put _kisses_ at the end. It was probably like a sisterly love, like a kiss on the cheek.

The thought of Shang's lips anywhere on him made a shiver go down his spine. He shook his head, clenched his fists and tried very hard to ignore that thought. Lu Xun looked around as a knock on the door broke his thoughts.

"Come in," he called, kicking the box of letters back under his bed. Lu Meng walked in, a large stack of paper in his arms.

He dumped them on Lu Xun's desk and grabbed the other papers.

"You are to copy out the four books of rules in full, with the side notes that I have written, by tomorrow afternoon - let's say about two o'clock," With that he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Lu Xun sighed and put his head in his hands. The rule books had at least 500 pages each, and Lu Meng's side notes were at least ten pages.

Lu Xun scowled as someone else knocked on the door.

"What!" he snapped, and immediately felt ashamed as Shang Xiang came in, hopping.

"Sorry," she said, her face falling, "I'll go," Lu Xun grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his bed.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just," he gestured to the work that filled his desk. Shang's mouth dropped open and she hopped over to the chair.

"You are never going to get this done Lu Xun, even if I and my body guards help you,"

Lu Xun closed his eyes and sighed; he was a failure, just like his father had always said. Lu Meng had said that if anything important was late, Lu Xun would be fired. Xun had a feeling this was something 'important'. He could feel tears in his eyes and he bit his lip. He would not let Shang see him cry.

An arm pulled him close. He could smell her perfume, drifting around. Shang kissed him on the head and smiled sadly.

"I'll talk to father, and do some snooping, this is not fair!" she kissed him on the cheek and stomped off muttering to herself. Lu Xun stood still, and touched the spot where she'd kissed him. Maybe it would work out…

He then remembered the amount of work he had to do; otherwise he wouldn't see her again. He sat at his desk and began writing…


	3. A Dancer & Her Love

Chapter Three: A Dancer & Her Lover

Shang Xiang knocked on the door to her fathers' office, sighing. How could Lu Meng set Xun that much work for tomorrow?! It was stupid, nobody could get it done that fast, unless they had a lot of people to help, and Shang meant a _lot_ of people.

Her father opened the door and smiled affectionately at his daughter.

"What's wrong Shang?" he asked gently, the worry obvious on her face. He took her arm and led her inside his office, shutting the door behind them. Sun Jian pulled up a chair, and made Shang sit down, pushing a biscuit in his hand.

"Well, I'm worried about Lu Xun," she said, sighing, "Lu Meng sets him so much work, he hardly sleeps,"

Sun Jain waited for her to continue.

"I was okay with it, but Lu Meng has made him copy _all_ of the four rule books, with side notes, by _tomorrow!_"

Sun Jian raised his eyebrows, and scratched his chin.

"That is a bit excessive," he said finally.

"I know, but father, if Lu Xun doesn't do it in time, he'll be fired!"

Sun Jian sighed and looked at his daughter carefully. There was a little more to her outrage than she was letting on, he thought, trying not to smile. The fire in her eyes burned brightly, and her chest heaved from her outburst. However, there wasn't much he could do this time.

"I'm sorry Shang Xiang; he's on his own this time,"

Shang got up and shut the door, after murmuring thanks. She walked towards Lu Meng's office, to plead with him. After all, he couldn't disobey a princess. She stopped outside his room, and knocked, waiting patiently.

The door banged open and Lu Meng appeared livid. His hair was messy and there was lipstick on his cheek. Shang blushed and stepped backwards.

"I'm sorry; I'll come another time-ow!" Lu Meng pulled her in and slammed the door.

Shang looked nervously at Lu Meng, who looked like he was going to murder something - probably her. He slapped her hard and pushed her to the floor, muttering.

Shang got up and touched her hand to her sheathed sword. Lu Meng had gone into his private quarters. She put her ear to the door.

"…Lu Meng, I shall not leave you," a breathy voice simpered.

"…Diao Chan, you must…"

Shang stepped back and gasped.

_Diao Chan_ and Lu Meng!

She started towards the door and her hand reached the handle when someone jerked her backwards, making her lose her balance. Diao Chan was behind her, looking at her appraisingly.

"I think she is quite lovely, my lord," she said, smiling. Her perfume was overpowering, and Shang was beginning to feel sick. Lu Meng was behind Diao Chan, smirking.

"That's what I though. We need to get rid of her as quickly as possible, Lord Cao Cao is eager for a wife for his son,"

Shang reached for her sword, only to find her sheath empty. She hit Diao Chan in the face, who then leapt back, screeching. Shang spun her leg under Lu Meng, who collapsed, but grabbed her and held a sword to her throat.

"Follow me," he growled, pulling her out of the window. Beneath her was a carriage, waiting. Lu Meg pulled her down, and shoved her into the carriage.

"Take her to Wei!" he growled and tied her hands behind her, before slamming the door and leaving. The carriage trundled forwards, taking Shang to her fate.

She reached her hands down to a small necklace that hung and her waist and squeezed it. It flashed, and glowed faintly red.

She could only wait and hope.

-----------------

Lu Xun put down his brush and jumped as the tracker round his neck beeped loudly, and began to vibrate. He gasped as he saw who it was and ran towards Sun Jian's office.

"My lord," he panted to a surprised king, "Shang has been kidnapped!"

--------------------------------------------

Shang rubbed her wrists together and sighed with relief as the rope gave way. She then pulled a hair pin from her hair and proceeded to pick the lock on the carriage door. After a minute, it gave way, and the door flapped open. She jumped out and rolled into a river, gasping and spluttering. She slipped the necklace off her waist and threw it in the river.

She pulled her shoes off and put them on the bank - if she was to swim back, she would need no extra weight. She dived under the water and began to swim with strong strokes.

After a few moments, she ran out of air and pushed her head out into the surface.

There was nobody around, and the palace of Wu stood in the distance. Shang began to swim again, her mind racing.

She needed to tell her father…what would Lu Meng do to Lu Xun…?

Her mind swirled and she finally reached the lake that was in the grounds of Wu. Shang grimly picked up an abandoned sword that stood by the gate, and clambered up the balconies. She eventually reached Lu Meng's room.

Diao Chan was in a corner, looking at a picture. Shang quietly came in, and put the sword to Diao Chan's throat.

"You," Shang said, dripping wet, "Are coming with me,"

-------------------------------------------

Lu Xun gasped as he heard a knock on the door. He must have fallen asleep!

"Come in!" he called, frowning.

Lu Xun winced, as Lu Meng walked in, a scowl on his face.

"You haven't even started!" he yelled, "Get out of my sight!"

Lu Xun opened his mouth, but then thought better of it. He sighed and followed Lu Meng down into the hallway. He couldn't help worrying about the Princess, but Sun Jian had assured him that people were searching. Lu Meng stopped in front of a door - where a meeting was taking place.

"You are a stupid boy! You never work," Sun Jian and his sons came out, frowning at Lu Meng.

"What is going on here?" Sun Jian asked, trying to sound calm.

"I am firing this boy, he is a lazy worker and-"

"I don't think you are actually," a voice said. Everybody turned to see Shang Xiang with a sword to Diao Chan's throat.

Lu Meng stopped, his face draining of any colour.

"I wanted to speak with Lu Meng," Shang explained, water dripping from her clothes, "But I walked in on them having…quality time,"

Sun Ce snorted, and elbowed his father, who was also trying not to smile.

"Go on,"

"He then shoved me in a carriage, tied my hands, and sent me to go and marry Cao Pi. I got away though, and swum back here,"

Sun Jian frowned, and beckoned to Lu Xun.

"You are fired Lu Meng, and Diao Chan shall be sent back to her Lord Lu Bu," soldiers surrounded the pretty woman and pulled her away, Shang still glaring at her.

Lu Meng grabbed the sword from Shang's hand and stabbed it towards Lu Xun's chest. There was a flash of red and an explosion of blood.

"Kill him!" roared Sun Jian, and his sons obliged, attacking every part of Lu Meng.

He looked at the floor, and his heart stopped.

Shang was lying in the floor, blood pouring from her chest.

"Sorry dad…"


	4. A Tactician & his Dreams

Chapter Four: A Tactician & his Dreams

Lu Xun paced outside the infirmary, sweat dripping from his brow. Shang had stood in the way; she had risked her life for him. He sighed; she had most likely _lost_ her life.

Sun Jian and Sun Ce were with her, watching as the great healer Zhuge Liang tried to help their daughter. Lu Xun's clothes were still covered in the Princess's blood. He felt sick - he needed to see her!

He knocked on the door, and it was opened by a harassed looking Sun Ce.

"Can - can I come in?" he asked timidly. Sun Ce nodded, and Lu Xun walked in and sat down in the nearest chair.

Shang was lying motionless on a bed, covered in her own blood. Zhuge Liang was standing next to her, his eyes closed and his face full of concentration. Green light streamed through his fingers to the fatal wound. Sun Jian looked up as Lu Xun sat down.

"She died," he said hoarsely, "But he says that he can bring her back," he buried his face in his hands and didn't say another word. Lu Xun squirmed, feeling very guilty. It would've spared a lot of pain if it had been _him_ that died.

She was _dead._

Lu Xun didn't bother to stop the tears that streamed down his cheeks, he just watched her, praying that she would live again. There was so much he wanted to say to her…

Shang sat up, gasping for air. Sun Jian smiled and ran to his daughter hugging her tightly.

"She's okay!" he yelled, and the door burst open, all of the Wu officers sighing with relief as they saw the princess alive. Lu Xun breathed out slowly, and waited until most people had left. He sat next to Shang.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

Shang grabbed his hand, and smiled at him; making his heart do a funny flip in his chest.

"I was the one who got in the way - it isn't your fault,"

Lu Xun didn't look convinced and nodded. Shang grinned, and leant up, kissing his nose.

"Besides," she said, smiling at the expression on his face, and laughing at his blushing cheeks, "What would we do without you?"

She laughed again, and Lu Xun couldn't help smiling back. She was beautiful.

Lu Xun refrained from smacking himself - where did that thought come from?

He left Shang alone with her family and went to his rooms, ready for a good sleep. He collapsed on his bed, fully clothes, and went straight to sleep.

Dream

_Lu Xun laughed, and pushed Shang into the lake. She splashed him and pulled Xun in as well. They chatted, absolutely soaking wet. Nobody was around, nobody to disturb the peaceful air between the two. _

_Shang smiled at him, and then kissed him on the cheek, laughing as Lu Xun's face went red. He splashed her, and chased her around the lake, and eventually caught up with her, grabbing her round the waist._

_There was no embarrassment here, just Lu Xun and Shang – no thoughts pressing his mind._

_He took a chance and kissed her on the lips, she wrapped her arms around him and…_

Lu Xun woke up, and sighed when he remembered his dream. Maybe he did like her. He didn't usually dream about kissing his friends…

What about Hai Xing?

She hadn't seen him for months, and he had just about forgotten her. Lu Xun decided that it was just going to fizzle out, not have to have a certain end. Hai was probably screwing around behind his back anyway – he didn't mind really.

"She's a Princess," he scolded himself, and sighed again. Rank didn't determine who could love whom, he knew – but still. What were the chances of her actually loving him back?

_Love is a strong way of saying it_. He thought, but it seemed natural for him. Maybe he did love her – it wouldn't make much difference.

He sighed and closed his eyes, returning to Shang in his dreams…

I have a poem today!

_Just a smile,_

_A touch on the hand,_

_Makes it worthwhile,_

_Makes this harder to understand,_

_I never thought I'd love you,_

_I never knew,_

_I never saw it before,_

_But I need you more,_

_Just a quick kiss,_

_Makes me tingle,_

_Just a smile,_

_Makes me love you more,_

_I never thought I'd fall for you,_

_You're a Princess,_

_I can't be your Prince,_

_Or can I?_

_Can I make you happy?_

_Can I keep you with me?_

_Can I tell you I love you?_

_I could be your Prince Charming, if you'll be my princess,_

_I'll be whoever you want me to be,_

_I don't care; I want you to love me,_

_I'll do whatever you want me to do,_

_I wish to let you know, I love you._


	5. A Girl & her Thoughts

Chapter Five: A Girl & her Thoughts

Shang yawned, and slumped against the pillows. She was pretending to read a book her father had given her, but was really lost in he own thoughts. _He_ was in then, always – a shadow lurking in her mind.

She liked him of course – who wouldn't but there was more to it than that. Shang smiled as she remembered how cute he looked when he blushed. He was different from other guys. He didn't scold her for being a tomboy, or say things he didn't mean. When he said she looked nice, he meant it, as opposed to some men who let compliments slip off their tongues like hot butter off a knife.

He was handsome too – he had very expressive eyes and a shy manner about him that made him seem even more irresistible.

Zhuge Liang walked in and smiled at the young princess. She was recovering well, considering she had died. The girl was lost in her thoughts, oblivious to everything. Her eyes were easy to read, and he smiled.

Obviously the tomboy princess was having feelings for somebody. He loved puzzles and so sat down, thinking about whom it could be. Many men in Wu were married, or too old. It left only Ling Ton, Gan Ning or the young strategist Lu Xun.

Hadn't the latter been the one who the princess had died for? Zhuge Liang sighed and smiled. The boy was a good match for her, yet he was almost certainly too shy to admit the obvious feelings he had for Sun Shang Xiang.

He frowned – who could make sure that the plan forming in his mind would bring the couple together; get Lu Xun to admit his feelings and leave that idiot girlfriend of his.

The answer was obvious.

--------------------------------------------

Shang gasped when she realised that Zhuge Liang was in the room – she had been so preoccupied that she'd not seen him.

"Lord Zhuge Liang," she said quickly, wondering why he had such an odd smile on his face, "Good morning,"

He nodded to her and left, his robes swishing behind him. Shang shook her head and settled back, ready for a sleep.

Thinking was a very exhausting activity.

Shang woke an hour later from a very nice dream involving strawberry tarts and apple crumble on a big table made of icing. Not surprisingly, she woke hungry.

"Hellooo!" she called and a maid rushed in. "I'd like something to eat please,"

The maid appeared a while later holding a bowl of soup with some bread. Shang thanked her, and drank the soup, filling her stomach with warm food. A hesitant knock at the door made her look up.

"Can I come in?" it was Lu Xun. Shang closed her eyes and breathed out slowly.

"Okay,"

He came in and smiled at Shang, who was eagerly munching on the bread.

"Want some?" she asked offering a bit to him. Lu Xun declined and watched the Princess finish her meal. He sat next to her and didn't say a word.

Shang looked at his hand which was very near to hers. Should she?

She glanced at the window, and saw Zhuge Liang. He gave a smile and a nod, before walking away. Shang sighed and took Lu Xun's hand, squeezing it gently. She was rewarded with a smile, and a quick kiss on the cheek, before he left.

Shang smacked herself on the head. She was falling for him a lot, she realised.

It was only a question of if he would catch her before she hit the bottom.


	6. A Princess & her Anger

**Chapter Six: A Girlfriend & her Anger**

Lu Xun sat alone at his desk, his thoughts swirling. She had held his hand! He was tortured by the feeling of kissing her cheek – soft and…

He hit himself and groaned.

"This," he declared to the empty room, "Is _not_ what I meant to happen,"

But what had he meant to happen? Not fall in love with a Princess?

Lu Xun sighed, and gave up on trying to analyze his thoughts – he didn't know what he felt anymore, the only sure thing was that he loved her. He could understand that now.

It was something that had no question anymore, it was fact.

He rubbed his eyes and grabbed a brush, some ink and paper. He had to write two letters; one to Hai Xing, to tell her that he had to leave her, and a letter to Sun Shang Xiang, if he could be brave enough, to tell her how he felt.

He dipped his brush in the ink and began writing. He stopped soon though, because some forbidden part of him didn't want to let her go. She was a solid part of his life that was always there, something that he could rely on being there.

Shang was different though – she loved danger and was never happy unless she was with her family fighting. Lu Xun sighed, leaning back. Shang was always complaining about people who wanted her to be more feminine, but he couldn't help wanting that. He screwed up the half started letter, and threw it in the bin.

Some things weren't to be changed.

He missed her, Lu Xun realised, he missed her beautiful face, her angelic smile, her blue eyes, her golden hair…he missed everything.

What about Shang? Hadn't just told himself that he loved her?

Lu Xun groaned and got up, pacing his room. She was unreliable, and too tomboyish – he wanted somebody who cared what they looked like, who would stay safe at home and let the men fight.

Lu Xun smiled, glad that he'd sorted his 'Shang' problem out. A dark side of him muttered that he never would get it sorted, but he ignored it.

Some things would never change – but Lu Xun never knew what those things were.

-------------------------------------

Shang sighed, resting her head on the tree behind her. Lu Xun hadn't spoken to her for a while now, and she was getting worried. Did he have a girlfriend? He had mentioned a friend once or twice, but never said that it was serious or anything.

"Hey,"

Shang turned around to see Lu Xun standing behind her, a grim expression on his normally peaceful face.

"Hey, are you alright?"

He nodded and muttered something inaudible. Shang stood up and smiled at him, wondering why he looked so…odd.

"Well…I was wondering if you wanted to meet my girlfriend, Hai Xing – she's coming to the ball tonight,"

Shang raised an eyebrow. The name itself sounded all cutesy and girly.

"Is she one of those girly girls who wear dresses all the time?" she asked, enjoying the look that Lu Xun gave her.

"At least she acts like a girl,"

Shang raised her other eyebrow, feeling anger run through her veins.

"Oh yeah? And what's wrong with not wearing dresses? At least I stand up for myself!"

Lu Xun's face turned red, and he yelled.

"Well, _you_ are stupid and not pretty – you are the silliest girl I know. At least Hai can get a boy, which is more than _you_ have!"

Shang gaped at him, each word stabbing her heart.

"_I _– I don't believe you! I _can_ get guys, I just don't like any of them," and then she said it. "At least not now,"

Before he could say anything else, Shang ran off, making sure that he wouldn't see her tears. How could he? It wasn't as if she was ugly, or stupid. Zhou Yu himself had complimented her on her brains, and many men said she was pretty.

So he was one of them then. One of those men who believed girls should be helpless and brainless, just there to look at. She wouldn't have realised it before, but now she knew.

She was quiet throughout dinner, not even attempting to wriggle her way out of her father saying she should have an arranged marriage. Gan Ning was chatting to her, but she answered with grunts, until he eventually had to give up.

Shang excused herself early, wanting to avoid Hai Xing who'd arrived just before dinner. She was everything she was not – a blonde bombshell with big blue eyes. Her father had taken Shang aside, and assured her that she was more beautiful on the inside than Hai could ever be – which had made Shang feel better.

She sat outside, letting the rain soak through her clothes, sending Goosebumps on her skin. She shivered and wiped a drip from her face. Whether it was a raindrop or a tear, she didn't know.

Shang tipped her head back, letting the rain smother her face, cleaning the pain that had been there. She knew that she could never love him now, no matter how much she had before.

_No matter how much I felt before,_

_I can love you no more,_

_Your true heart has failed me,_

_Inner beauty you cannot see,_

_No matter what I felt before,_

_I know that you are a friend, nothing more,_

_Your black words have bruised me,_

_I know that I now live free,_

_My heart soars above you,_

_I live for myself, for my family,_

_I know what you said was true,_

_Your words woke me,_

_I am free now, I'm choosing my own path._


	7. A Pirate & His Plan

**Chapter Seven: A Pirate & His Plan**

Gan Ning opened his eyes, looking blearily outside. It was a sunny day, quite hot. He yawned and decided to sleep some more, until someone knocked at the door.

"Ning! Your father says that if you don't get down to breakfast now, he'll snap your sword in half!" the cheerful voice of Shang called, knocking at the door again. Ning groaned and got up, yelling that he was coming.

Shang stopped knocking, satisfied, and went back down to breakfast – she was very hungry. She beamed at her father as she sat down and began to eat.

"Shang," her father said gently, "You know that you have to marry someday,"

Shang looked up, surprised.

"I know dad. I will soon – just not yet,"

Sun Jain nodded and sipped his water. Shang had always refused an arranged marriage, a marriage of any kind really, and here she was saying she would soon! He sighed and patted his daughter on the shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Shang," he said quietly, and she nodded, looking even happier than before.

Shang raised an eyebrow as Hai Xing sat down next to her, flicking her blonde hair around. Sun Jain gave her a warning look, but Shang just smiled back sweetly, and drunk some more wine.

"How can you drink wine at this hour!" Hai asked, in a mock-shocked voice. Shang smiled again, and everybody at the table winced in apprehension – they knew the girls did _not_ get along.

Da Qiao, who was sitting by Sun Ce, piped up.

"Easy," she said, shrugging her shoulders, "She pours it into her cup, puts it in her mouth and swallows!"

Everyone tried very hard not to laugh, especially when Sun Ce gave Da a clap.

"Well said!" he beamed, and Hai scowled.

Shang took another sip of her wine, and finished her breakfast. She sat for a moment, looking rather pensive, before belching loudly. Everybody clapped, and soon Ce had decided that they needed a belching competition.

Sun Jian smiled slightly, as his children – and indeed most officers, did their best to annoy Hai. The results were:

1st – Zhou Tai

2nd – Shang

3rd – Gan Ning,

Who had been quite annoyed that he'd been beaten by a girl. Shang grinned patted him on the back.

"The best man won," she said, gesturing at Zhou Tai, who smiled faintly. She kissed both men on the cheek, before waltzing away.

Gan Ning grinned, Zhou Tai looked slightly puzzled, and Lu Xun looked furious. Shang sighed and shut the door. Seeing the look on Lu Xun and Hai Xing's faces had been funny, but the victory was slightly shallow.

Maybe she couldn't get any boys. Maybe an arranged marriage was the only way to actually find somebody. Shang shut out her doubts, and started walking towards the training arena, grabbing her chakarams on the way.

After a while, she decided to work on her aim with the bow and arrow – the one thing she was a bit wobbly on. She thanked the soldiers as they helped her set up the target and grabbed an arrow.

She pulled the strong and arrow backwards, took aim, and let go. The arrow thumped onto the outer ring – miles away from the red dot which was sloppily painted on – probably by her brother or Gan Ning – they weren't the best painters.

Shang groaned and put everything away, giving up on practice. She wasn't any good, and the people who were, she didn't want to be taught by. She hung the chakarams on the weapons rack, and climbed up the stairs to her room.

She closed the door and walked out onto the balcony, breathing in the fresh air. There was a beautiful view of the hills and gardens. She could even see the South Market, the furthest market in the capital city of Jian Ye.

Shang Xiang let the suns' rays bath her in golden light, and savoured the warmth on her skin. Sometimes, in moments like these, life seemed perfect – she could ignore any worries or anger…everything just disappeared.

After a while, she went back inside and turned on the bath taps, ready for a good soak. She grabbed a towel and walked in the bathroom, locking the door. After testing the temperature, she undressed and clambered into the bath, gasping as the hot liquid smothered her skin. She sunk into the bubbles, occasionally blowing them so they floated around the room.

After lying still for an hour, she washed herself and her hair.

Shang Xiang grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her. She stepped out of the bathroom and squealed as she saw somebody sitting in _her_ chair.

Gan Ning in fact.

He jumped up and blushed.

"What are you doing in my chair?" she asked dangerously, her eyes glinting. Ning stepped backwards.

"Nothing...I…Um…I'll go," he practically ran out, closing the door behind him. Shang pulled on her clothes and tidied up _her_ chair.

"Shang! May I come in?" Shang opened the door and smiled at her father, who was holding a slim red dress.

Shang eyed it cautiously, admiring the golden band which went just under the chest. She took it from her father, who was watching her anxiously. Shang Xiang smiled and ran a hand down the floaty material.

"Thank you father, it's lovely," she said, genuinely happy.

He smiled and hugged her, then kissing her head gently.

"Don't wear it tonight – wear it tomorrow, we are having important guests,"

He winked and left the room, leaving Shang to wonder.

She put the dress carefully away, and lay down on her bed. There was a small party later, which she was sort of dreading. Of course it would be fun, but there would be drinking and smelly men…

Yucky.

At half eleven she got up, preparing for the night ahead.

"Hey Ning," she said, grabbing him by the shoulder and grinning. He smiled back, and thumped her playfully on the arm.

"Lessgo!" Shang raised her eyebrows; he already sounded drunk. With a little giggle, she followed him down, stopping to greet various friends on the way.

Her brother Ce wasn't there – presumably with Da, who didn't like loud parties. Shang Xiang didn't blame her - she only came because otherwise they would get out of hand, because her father didn't often attend either.

Shang sat down by the drinks table, and grabbed herself a cup of deep amber liquid. She sipped some, and nearly choked. Obviously Ning had brought some drink from his pirate friends. Shang took another sip, and decided that she liked it.

Ning himself sat next to her, a large bottle of the amber liquid clutched in his hands. He took a deep swig, and clanked his bottle on Shang's glass.

"To Wu!" he hiccupped "May we all rule the world!" he took another swig and belched. Shang took a long drink, and belched even louder, her throat hurting from the drink burning.

Ning laughed and slung his arm around Shang Xiang's shoulder. She tensed, but let him. Realising that she was getting nervous, she gulped down the rest of her glass, and resolved not to have any more.

Ning kissed Shang on the cheek, and shuffled closer. She clenched her teeth, resisting the urge to punch him as hard as she could – something that could knock most men out. He offered her his bottle, and she grabbed it, drinking an amount that would've impressed Zhou Tai. She finished and stood up, swaying slightly.

Gan Ning grabbed her and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips. Shang let him for a moment, the alcohol slowing down her thought process. When she'd realised what was happening, she shoved him in the chest, sending him flying into the refreshment table. Cakes and ice cream covered him, smothering him under loads of desserts.

Shang smiled sweetly at the astonished crowd and made her way to her room, ready for a good, long sleep.

------------------------------

Lu Xun's scowl deepened when he saw Ning kiss Shang, and he let Hai gently pull him away. She tugged him to his room, and shut the door behind them.

She grabbed his head, and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lu Xun kissed her back, holding her close to him. He relished the loved feeling he got from her, and sighed.

Although it felt nice, it didn't feel…right.

He pulled away and looked at Hai gently, and she stiffed under her dress, her fists clenched.

"I'm sorry Hai…I think we should have a break from each other, okay?"

Hai screeched and slapped Lu Xun, storming from the room with a murderous expression on her pretty face.


	8. A Man & his Choice

**Chapter Eight: A Man & his Choice**

Just a short chapter this time!

Zhou Yu watched Lu Xun carefully, noting the young mans' actions toward Lady Shang Xiang and his awful girlfriend Hai Xing.

Of course he wanted both - the young strategist was unsure, because Hai was pretty, but boring…and Lady Shang as both.

Most men didn't think of Lady Shang as a pretty woman, but on the inside she was, which was where it really counted.

Apparently, Lu Xun had 'chucked' as Ning had put it, his girlfriend. But, after his outburst last week, Zhou Yu doubted whether Lu Xun would ever win Lady Shang's heart.

He shuffled his papers and tucked them in his desk, turning to smile at his wife, Xiao Qiao.

"So…what do you think Lord Zhou Yu?" she asked, looking at Shang who was sitting alone in the garden.

"I doubt that Lu Xun will win his fair lady's heart – after what he said about women, I am surprised she can still like him,"

Xiao studied the Princess and tipped her head to one side.

"She loved him too," she said, "But both was too blind to see the other one's feelings,"

Zhou Yu smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"That is what I think my dear," he said, kissing her on the head, "But I think that Shang shall have her share of love soon enough,"


	9. A Lady & her Jealousy

**Chapter Nine: A Lady & her Jealousy**

Lu Xun awoke early the next morning, his heart heavy and his face sore, wondering what had become of Hai Xing. He sighed and closed his eyes again; the image of her beautiful face, contorted with anger filled his mind and had haunted his nightmares.

She was a lovely woman, yet she was accustomed to getting her own way – Hai Xing wanted things done _her_ way. She didn't mind hurting other people or removing them from their rightful place for her own gain.

Shang wouldn't dream of that.

Lu Xun shook his head and ignored that thought. He had thrown any hope of them away, and so had to live with it, although those annoying little thoughts did pop into his head occasionally, but it was occurring less as time went on, he'd noticed.

Lu Xun got up, flinging the covers back and walking straight to the shower.

He needed to think.

---------------------------------

Shang Xiang woke late, she could tell by the amount of noise outside. She yawned and stretched contentedly, then remembered the night before.

Gan Ning had kissed her – he'd been drunk, true enough, but there had been a steady glint of determination in his drunken gaze that unsettled her a little. Shang groaned and told herself to stop worrying about it. It wasn't as if she fancied him, so even if the _did _ask, she would say no.

Sure, he was cute, but she didn't like men getting drunk a lot, and still was unnerved by his ability to kill people in cold blood. Shang always said a prayer of sorry after battles, in the privacy of the Shu temple.

She liked Shu; it was a calm, peaceful country, with the perfect leader for their type of people. Shang often visited the temple there – a big, white-stone building with a soft silence inside.

The priests and priestesses had come to think of her as a regular, and Shang had seen the king, Liu Bei, there once.

He had been a very nice man, but Shang didn't think he recognised her as daughter of Wu. She had been wearing a dress, which would throw most people off of her scent. She knew that her brother Quan would laugh if he knew – Ce would understand, as he and Da did the same thing, only at the Wu castle.

Shang Xiang got up and headed for a bath, ready to have a good soak in hot, bubbly water.

After her bath, she'd changed into a dark red dress with long sleeves – a sight that made her father smile and some officers gasp. It was a rare sight – and a quite pleasant one to see Lady Shang Xiang in a dress.

She sighed, and smiled at the people around her; she was feeling generally, genuinely happy with the world. It had been a while since she'd felt completely peaceful, and she was enjoying it.

Shang Xiang sat in the garden, watching a group of birds fight over the fruits that were scattered on the green grass. She grinned and sat back, leaning against a withered tree trunk. Shang shuffled to the side a bit, until she was sure she was comfortable.

Hai Xing had not been seen this morning, although news was spreading fast – apparently, Lu Xun had dumped her! Once Shang would've been pleased, but she didn't really care anymore.

It was strange to think that once she had thought she'd loved him, strange to think that once she hoped he would catch her. He was just a boy in maturity, and so could never be responsible enough to hold a woman's heart.

Shang sat up, her heart pounding as she heard a blood-curdling scream.

------------------------------------

Lu Xun smiled at the servant girl, who poured him a glass of wine. He watched all the officers around the table, wondering what each one was thinking. He sighed and swallowed his wine in one gulp. He then began to eat his breakfast, suddenly feeling hungry. Lu Xun stood up, a strange noise filling his ears. His vision was blurry, and he tried to walk, but fell over, retching blood and green liquid.

At once the hall was in commotion, and Da screamed, burying her face in Ce's chest.

"Shang!" bellowed Sun Jian, as he saw her in the doorway, "Ride to Shu at once and get Zhuge Liang!"

Shang Xiang nodded and turned on her heel, pulling off her dress and putting in her normal clothes. She strapped a sword to each leg, and leapt upon the fastest horse, urging it toward the road to Shu.

The wing howled, its icy fingers tugging her hair and stroking her cheek. A thunderstorm was ahead, lightning flashing among the angry black clouds. Rain hammered down, instantly soaking the Wu princess to the skin. Her teeth chattered and her hands were numb, but still she rode, wincing as the rain slapped her face.

Eventually she reached Shu, and cantered past the crowds of people, heading straight for the castle.

Huge, iron gates stood in front of it, and the guards would not let her in.

"My friend is dying!" she yelled, her hair plastered to her face, as the rain covered her, "Please let me see Zhuge Liang!"

The guard refused and Shang unsheathed her swords. She screamed at them, but they still wouldn't open the gates. A man in green armour came up and tapped the guard. The gates opened, unbearably slowly and the man smiled at Shang Xiang.

"Good day, what is it that-"

Shang rolled her eyes.

"I'm Sun Shang Xiang of Wu, and one of the officers has been poisoned!"

She recognised the man to be Liu Bei, the king of Shu. He nodded and called Zhuge Liang who appeared next to her.

"I shall teleport straight there – okay?"

Shang nodded and he vanished.

The rain poured down, menacing as ever. Shang turned her horse around and was just about to leave.

"Lady Shang Xiang – good luck!"

Shang smiled at Liu Bei, who looked relieved.

"Thank you!" she yelled, and urged her horse into a canter, heading back against the rain to reach Lu Xun.

As she rode back, Shang started to wonder who had poisoned the poor guy. Her mind turned to a certain, blonde haired bitch, recently dumped…

Of course! The servant that Shang had seen was Hai Xing's, who should've left yesterday, along with her mistress. Obviously the idiot couldn't get her own little hands dirty. Shang raised her eyebrows as she remembered something that Xun had told her – Hai was a good alchemist, so she would've been able to make the poison herself.

Shang gasped as a branch hit her in the chest, knocking her off the horse, which continued back to Wu. Shang swore under her breath. She was soaked, covered in mud and her horse had run off.

She pulled out her swords, uneasy. Light glinted off the blades, and she started to run, wanting to know if Xun was alive. At last she reached home and burst into the infirmary, dripping. Lu Xun was on a bed, his face pale, but very much alive.

She sighed in relief and sheathed her swords, perching on a nearby chair. Sun Jian smiled at her wetness, and came over, giving her a hug.

"He'll be okay – well done, you got there just in time – another few minutes and he would've been dead,"

Shang Xiang smiled weakly and walked over to Xun, who was sleeping. She patted his arm and walked away again, ready for a wash and some clean clothes.

She walked into her bedroom, and was surprised at the sight before her. Hai Xing was sitting on the floor, sharpening a wicked steel blade. She got up, a savage grin on her face.

"You're gonna die," she said in a sugary sweet voice, gripping the sword in her sweaty hands. Shang instantly processed the information.

There were three main points –all of which were in Shang's favour:

One, Hai was wearing a heavy dress which would constrict her movement.

Two, Hai used two hands to hold and fight with the sword.

Three, she was angry.

Shang looked at Hai's eyes – they were blazing, but not with a warrior's fire – they were full of madness.

Shang Xiang unsheathed her swords and blocked as Hai ran forward, with a shriek. Shang Xiang didn't even need to try; she side-stepped and blocked with ease. As she noticed that Hai was tiring, she attacked mercilessly.

Her blades hit Hai's with ease, and Hai wasn't good at blocking. Hai swung clumsily to the right and Shang put both swords to meet it, then jerking them up. The sword spun from Hai's hands, swirling through the air. Shang put her swords away, and caught Hai's, levelling at her throat.

"Good work daughter,"

Shang smiled at her father as he came next to her.

"Should I?"

Sun Jain nodded curtly and Shang stabbed the sword through Hai's chest. Hai gasped, clutching at the wound. She fell to her knees, blood gushing from her chest. Eventually she collapsed on the floor, in a sea of red blood.

Shang Xiang looked at her room and sighed.

"Da-aad," she said, putting an angelic smile on her face.

Sun Jian raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I need a new carpet – please?"


	10. A Girl & her New Beginning

**Chapter Ten: A Girl & her New Beginning**

Shang Xiang smiled with satisfaction at her new bright red carpet. After a lot of nagging, Sun JiAn had finally given in. Lu Xun had taken his killer girlfriend's death quite hard, considering that she'd nearly killed him, but boys would be boys. Shang stretched her arms and jumped onto her bed – making a loud bang as she landed. Her father disapproved of this habit, and Shang knew that, which made her do it more.

Shang closed her eyes and began to count.

_One, two, three, four, five…_

"SHANG XIANG!"

Shang sat up thinking. He was quicker today.

She grinned and got up.

"Yes Daddy darling?" she said sweetly coming out of her room, looking innocently around. Sun Jian scowled and waved her away. Shang grinned wider, and took a run. She burst along and jumped onto her bed, giggling as another, louder bang echoed.

She suppressed a smile as her father came in, a frown on his face. He shook a finger at her, but he was smiling.

"If you keep doing that-"

"You'll make me sleep on the floor, I know,"

Sun Jain grinned and shook his head.

"No, I'd make you sleep in Quan's room,"

Shang shrieked and threw a well aimed pillow at her father, hitting him in the face. In a few seconds she was running around the castle avoiding the bashes from her pillow. Eventually, Sun Jian grabbed her and began tickling her. She giggled and squirmed.

He stopped and ruffled her hair. Shang got up and rolled her eyes, before patting her dad on the head, something that he detested. He sighed and walked off, a broad smile on his face.

Shang Xiang giggled and wandered outside to the garden, humming softly to herself. Some people thought that she was very masculine, but there was still femininity within her. Like the need for someone to love her. For whom she was, without trying to change her. Shang sighed and sat down on the grass, staring at the lake. She doubted that _anyone_ would ever love her for she really was, though she longed for someone who would.

She also wanted someone who she could love. She had fancied a few boys, but it wasn't love – not the kind that her brother Ce, and Da Qiao shared. An unbreakable bond, that could be tested forever and never break.

Shang Xiang walked over to the rose bush, one that had been planted the day she was born. She reached out a hand and twisted a beautiful, red bloom from its plant. She held the stem carefully, making sure she was not pricked by the thorns. Her father had once said – now, what had he said again?

"_You Shang Xiang, are like these roses. You are extremely beautiful, but for people to see that, the must see past the thorns…"_

Maybe she wasn't a rose – just a thorn bush. Ugly and alone.

She looked up as Gan Ning came over, a grin on his face.

"Hey Shang," he said, slinging an arm round her shoulders. Shang grabbed the hand on her shoulder, twisted it and with a crack and a lot of cursing, Ning collapsed on the floor at her feet.

"You _ever_ touch me again, I'll kill you," she said menacingly. He nodded, got up and ran off. Shang chuckled to herself. She had a _lot_ of thorns today.

She sat down and absent-mindedly plucked the soft petals from the rose, sending them spinning to land on the grass. It was funny how much everything had changed. It seemed years ago when Lu Meng had kidnapped her, she'd loved Lu Xun…

She didn't anymore.

She couldn't help wondering if he'd ever loved her, if that was the secret behind the blushes, or if she as always a rough, untamed female to him.

_Who cares?_ Shang thought to herself, it wasn't as if they were going to get back together. Shang would never forgive him for the things he had said. Although she liked to pretend she didn't care, those words had hurt her so much.

Shang got up, tossing the empty rose stem on the floor. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and went back inside.

She climbed the staircase, her feet making hardly any noise on the red carpet. She stomped past Zhou Yu's room, and eventually came to a halt outside Lu Xun's room.

She raised an eyebrow at the sign that covered most of the door:

DO NOT DISTURB

She smiled sweetly and slammed the door open, making Lu Xun jump. He was bending over his work, his face centimetres from the paper. She walked over and grabbed his hat, putting it on her own head and peering in the mirror.

"Give me the hat back Shang," he said in a tired voice, glaring at the giggling Princess. She turned round and sighed.

"Doesn't suit me then?"

Lu Xun couldn't help smiling and shook his head, holding out a hand.

"Give me the hat back _now_,"

"I'm a Princess,"

Lu Xun looked around desperately for something…he wanted his hat back!

Eventually the Princess put the hat on his head and he sighed with relief, patting his hat fondly. Shang watched him with a raised eyebrow and pushed him back in his chair.

He looked up with a funny expression on his face.

"Did you see the sign?"

"No,"

"I'll have to make it _bigger_," he muttered to himself, and then looked up again.

"What did you want anyway?"

Shang wrung her hands and turned to face the window. She had to say it; otherwise the feeling would be rushed away into the distant memories of her childhood.

"Did you ever…fancy me?" she asked, and watched Lu Xun's reflection carefully. He was stiff, and a pained look was in his eyes.

He did not look at her as he said his answer. It was barely audible, but Shang heard it.

"Yes – did you?"

Shang turned around and smiled.

"I did once," she then left, a broad smile on her face. She felt free, her heart could love whoever, as it wasn't trapped with Lu Xun.

Shang grinned at the back of her father, before running up to him and flinging her arms around him. Sun Jian looked surprised, then smiled tenderly at his daughter. He held her close and smiled fondly at her.

"What's up Princess?" he asked and ruffled her hair. Shang grinned and tapped his nose.

"_Please_ don't call me that," she said.

"Okay, horror of a daughter," he laughed, and Shang squealed as he began tickling her. She got away and ran out into the garden, her father close behind. She looked around and gave a surprised shriek as she fell into the lake.

She was soaked, her hair plastered to her head and a broad grin. Shang knew her father wouldn't get in the lake.

Sun Jian stood at the edge, laughing at the sight of his wet daughter. He was glad she was smiling again – the past few weeks she had been much less…Shang.

He grabbed her hand and helped her get out, grinning at the look on her face as she spat out a leaf.

"Stupid plant," she giggled and followed her father back to the castle.

Lu Xun watched wistfully as Shang played with her father.

_She loved me._

He thought of the argument, of the terrible things he'd said.

_Not anymore._


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Flower & its Petal

**Chapter Eleven: A Flower & its Petal**

Another short one today!

Shang Xiang sighed, in some ways she felt at peace, in others she felt sadness. She opened the wardrobe and saw the dress that her father had given her.

She ran her fingers over the floaty material – it was smooth, comfortable. The golden band she realised, was real gold, and quite heavy.

She touched the dress with a hesitant finger, then pulled it out.

Shang decided to visit the Shu temple, and pulled out a different dress. It was red with short sleeves, quite plain. She slipped it on and grabbed a green hooded cloak, fastening to her.

She pulled up the hood and went outside. She couldn't be bothered to get a horse – besides, the stable boys would talk. Instead Shang Xiang walked, admiring the beauty of nature. She looked at the sign that told people that they were crossing the border to Shu. She ran a finger over the lettering and sighed.

She carried on, the wind whispering gently.

Shang eventually reached the temple – a great stone white building. She made sure that her hood was up, before entering. Her soft leather shoes made a gentle noise as she walked in towards the statues.

Shang went to her favourite – a young girl holding a flower, with one petal falling. She sat on her knees, before touching her forehead to the cold stone floor.

She closed her eyes and reached out her mind as Zhuge Liang had once taught her. This was a special type of meditation – it meant that you could communicate with other meditators. Never had she found another mind, yet she could feel a presence nearby.

:_Hello?_ She thought cautiously.

:-_Hello, I am Liu Bei of Shu – who are you?_

_:I am Shang Xiang of Wu, and I'm in the temple._

_:-So am I. It is peaceful here. Tell me Lady Sun Shang, do you come here often?_

_:Yes, when I want to think. I also come after every battle to pray for the lives I ended._

_:-Which person are you? Can you see me?_

_:I am the one with a green cloak and red dress, and yes I can see you._

_:-It has been a pleasure Lady Sun Shang Xiang, but I must bid you farewell._

_:Goodbye, Liu Bei of Shu._

Shang opened her eyes and saw Liu Bei leave the temple. As he came past, he looked at her and smiled questioningly. She nodded once, and turned back to the statue.

_Dear Goddesses, please help me find someone who loves me as I am, for who I am._

Shang waited, and nearly gasped when she was answered.

_Patience, Lady of Wu, your wish shall be answered soon, but you will be tested, and have to make choices – are you ready to face such a love?_

Shang stood and bowed to the statue.

_I am ready._


	12. Chapter Twelve: BONUS CHAPTER

**PART TWO**

**Chapter Twelve: BONUS CHAPTER**

Shang Xiang pulled on her clothes and stretched; a fiery determination in her gaze. She tied a belt of throwing knives around her waist and picked up her chakarams. Her father had joined the army that was fighting against Zhang Jiao, a mystical leader of the yellow bandits.

She closed her eyes, calming herself for a moment. When she opened them again, her heart, soul and mind all were ready to battle. She walked out of her room and slid down the staircase, laughing with delight.

Her father shook his head as she landed neatly next to him and sighed. A man wearing green armour stood next to him.

"This is my daughter, Lady Sun Shang Xiang – Shang Xian, this is Liu Bei, Lord of Shu,"

Shang bowed respectfully and then skipped past them to where all the horses were waiting. She petted them and gave them some nibbles. Shang herself was going to walk – she didn't want another horse of hers to die. She waited as the officers mounted and ran after them, among the normal soldiers.

Liu Bei was near her and when he caught up he smiled.

"Why do you not ride, Lady Shang Xiang?"

"Well," she said between breaths, "Not long ago I tried to jump a fence that was too high. Not only did I injure myself, I killed my horse. I had never had a horse killed before that – not even in battle. I don't wish to have to sacrifice another horse,"

She smiled sadly and Liu Bei nodded.

"You are a strong woman Lady Shang Xiang – I could not run so far on foot,"

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes and puffed.

"_Please_ just call me Shang Xiang, otherwise I shall have to tickle your horse,"

Liu Bei laughed and rode ahead, leaving Shang alone with her thoughts and sounds of thousands of feet thumping alone the road.

The Wu and Shu forces made camp not far from the yellow turban fortress. Most of the men were either drinking, sleeping or practising with their weapons. Shang Xiang was sitting by the fire, staring into its golden depths. Her father and the head generals and officers were in a meeting discussing the battle ahead. Shang had been invited, but declined. She had felt strangely lonely the last few months.

_Ever since you realised you couldn't love him without having to change._ She thought to herself and sighed. Shang had told herself a million times not to think of him any more, but he always popped into her mind. She had hoped that her love for him would fade as time went on, but it hadn't yet.

But she didn't mind too much. As long as she kept herself preoccupied, she didn't think of him too often.

"Lady Shang Xiang?"

Shang jumped as Liu Bei sat next to her. She relaxed when she realised who it was, and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was thinking,"

"So I thought. It looked rather painful – no offence to you Lady Sun,"

Shang raised her eyebrows at the formality, then noticed Huang Gai walking past.

"If you _ever_ call me that again, I shall be forced to slice you open,"

Liu Bei frowned.

"No offence of course Lord Liu Bei,"

They both laughed, and Shang smiled broadly. She hadn't felt so alive, or happy for ages. It was almost a relief to feel so free and calm. She laid back and stared at the starry night sky. It was a clear night, with not many clouds.

"Lady Shang Xiang,"

Shang turned her head and smiled slightly at Liu Bei, who was watching her with concern visible on his face.

"Yes?"

"I can tell that something is wrong. It is always better to share our problems and let another help you carry the burden,"

Shang smiled again, but there was no heart to it.

"It isn't anything that can be solved without someone getting hurt,"

Liu Bei looked her in the eye and smiled wryly.

"Try me,"

Shang opened her mouth, to tell him why she felt so lonely when she heard a twig snap.

She sat up and put her hand on her sheathed sword. Her chakarams were in the weapons shed, but swords did the trick.

She raised a hand to halt Liu Bei, then jogged into the trees. She stood still, listening. Shang Xiang removed her hand and looked around. She whirled around and gasped as a hooded man in purple grabbed her, holding a knife to her neck.

He pulled her sheath and belt off, throwing them back into the camp.

"Call the man you were with," he growled.

Shang Xiang closed her eyes, and let her warriors force build up.

"No,"

She stamped on his foot, causing him to yell. She then elbowed him in the stomach, and flung him backwards. She ran for the nearest tree and clambered up, hiding in the leafy branches.

Silence.

"Lady Sun,"

Liu Bei. She had told him not to call her that.

She gasped as she realised. The purple guy obviously had him, and Liu Bei was trying to warn her.

"I'm not a Sun for nothing," she muttered and dropped from the tree. She grabbed her belt and pulled two throwing knives from it. Shang then put the knives in her hair, hidden under her thick locks. She walked into the clearing and swore.

Liu Bei had a knife to his throat. There was already blood coming from a wound in his side and back and his face was contorted in pain.

The purple guy grinned and jerked Liu Bei backwards, causing him to wince.

"I'll kill him," he spat.

Shang Xiang frowned and glared at the man.

"You do that," she said, then walked away. She doubled back so she was behind them and crouched behind a tree,

"Come to Shang," she muttered and grinned, seeing that bad guy had his back to her. She pulled a knife from her belt and threw it.

It hit the guy in the shoulder, causing him to drop the knife.

"Bingo,"

Liu Bei wasted no time in getting away, running back to camp. Shang Xiang waited a moment before coming out. Odd. The man was gone. No matter, she carried on.

"Stop there missy," a hard object rammed into her knees, she lost balance and fell face first. She gasped as a knife embedded itself in her side and bit her lip as he slashed as her back.

"Get up," she did so, biting back a scream. She was usually so careful.

"Shang Xiang!" Shang turned her head to see her father and a group of soldiers. The captor's grip tightened.

The distraction was all Shang needed. She ducked and pulled the second knife from her hair. She then sunk it into his chest.

He stayed still for a moment, swaying gently, before crashing to the floor. Shang smiled in satisfaction, then fell to her knees as the pain hit her. She pressed her head to the wet ground and bit her lip.

Strong arms picked her up gently, and carried her away from the forest. Shang Xiang breathed in and smiled as she smelt his warm scent. Then there was a bang and everything went black.

Shang Xiang slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She sighed with relief as she saw the familiar infirmary of Wu. It was quiet and the sun's fading rays weakly penetrated the room.

She sat up and examined the amount of her body that was in bandages. Her left arm, her right leg, her left ankle, and of course her side and back were also injured.

She rolled her eyes as she realized what had happened. Obviously someone had planted a bomb.

Sun Jian walked in and grinned at his daughter.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy-head!"


	13. A Lady & her Lessons

**Chapter Thirteen: A Lady & her Lessons **

Shang Xiang pulled on her favourite dress - a long sleeved, red dress that was quite thin. She went outside and thanked herself for putting on the dress – it was _very_ hot. The sun was high in the sky, and shone down relentlessly.

She went into a small shed and pulled out a bow and arrows, and the targets. She pulled back the string and aimed, letting go with a loud twang. The arrow hit the side of the target and bounced off.

Shang groaned and went to pick it up when a laugh from behind her made her turn.

"For a warrior Princess," he brother Quan laughed "You are useless at archery!"

He laughed louder, and Shang curled her hands into fists. "You are a stupid girl Shang," Quan said.

Shang strode forwards and slapped her brother hard. She stepped backwards and Quan gasped, touching the huge red mark on his cheek.

"Father is going to _kill_ you Shang!" Shang shoved him into the dirt and ran off, her bow still in her hand.

She didn't know where she was going – she just ran into the forest that was surrounding one side of the Wu castle. Quan was _never_ nasty to her! What had provoked him into insulting her like that?

She didn't know, and didn't particularly care. Shang stopped as she reached a small clearing with a waterfall. She threw her things on the floor and sat in the shallow pool. The water came up to her nose and was freezing cold. Gasping for breath she stood up and leant on a nearby rock. It was slippery and she slid off of it, cutting a deep gash in her arm.

Shang Xiang swore under her breath and grabbed her stupid wooden bow, snapping it in half and then tossing it away. She dived into the water, her dress slowing her descent. It was a cold world of blue and green. The bottom was sandy and littered with rounded pebbles.

She needed air and so swum back to the surface, reaching the surface with a huge splash. She gasped in air and then screamed when she saw the person sitting near her.

Liu Bei jumped as a soaking wet, and thankfully fully-clothed Shang Xiang burst out of the water, screaming when she saw him. He stood up and smiled at the look of horror on her face. He glanced at her when she stood, and couldn't help noticing that her clothes stuck to her perfect figure very nicely.

He raised his eyebrows when she shrieked again and pointed a finger at him.

"You pervert! Don't look at me like that!" She then burst into giggles and fell over, covering Liu Bei with water.

He laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the pool.

"You are a piece of work Lady Shang Xiang – what happened to your arm?"

Shang opened her mouth to protest as he pulled her over to his horse and rooted around in his bag, eventually pulling out a bandage. Shang sighed and obediently let him tie the bandage on her wound.

"Thank you,"

He smiled at her and she fluttered her eyelashes playfully. He gave her a mock glare and chased her around the clearing. Eventually he grabbed her wrist and yelled with triuph. What he didn't expect was for Shang to lean on him and send them both crashing into the water. Liu Bei struggled to stay above the surface as his armour pulled him down.

"Take it off will you? Otherwise you'll sink,"

"It wouldn't be proper,"

Shang rolled her eyes and yanked off a piece of his armour anyway.

"Yes and I'm _so_ lady-like! Come on, have fun for once!"

Liu Bei sighed and pulled his armour off, so he was just wearing his trousers and a plain shirt. Shang laughed as he splashed her with water, getting her even more soaked, if that was possible.

Soon Shang had succeeded in getting Liu Bei soaked as well, and the pair swum in the little pool, laughing.

Shang's laughter subsided and her smile faded when she remembered why she had come here in the first place. She sighed and tried to get out of the pool. Her wet fingers struggled to get a grip and she slid back down.

Liu Bei gave her a leg up, and then got out himself, watching Shang's face with concern. She sat on the grass, shivering with a miserable look on her face. Liu Bei frowned and picked up his cloak from the ground, draping it round her shoulders.

She murmured a thank-you and smiled slightly.

"Lady Shang Xiang – what is wrong?"

Shang couldn't help grinning as he called her a _Lady_. No other men used the title to her, and meant it. She sighed and stretched her legs.

"Promise not to tell?"

"I promise,"

"Well, I hit my brother because he was laughing at me,"

Liu Bei raised his eyebrows, and sighed.

"..and?"

"He was laughing at me because I cannot use a bow and arrow very well. At _all._ Father is going to kill me if Quan tells him!"

Liu Bei went over to his horse and pulled a silver bow and arrow from the saddle. He pushed it into her hands, and notched an arrow.

She held it like she would always, and Liu Bei made adjustments. He put his hand over hers on the bow and told her when to let go.

The arrow twanged from its release and hit the very middle of the tree she had been aiming at. She gasped and hurriedly notched another arrow herself. Liu Bei stood back and watched as Shang aimed and released the arrow.

Liu Bei cheered as it hit the tree, and she carried on, each and every arrow hitting the spot. She laughed and hugged a very surprised Liu Bei who grinned and hugged her back. She kissed him on the cheek and danced away through the trees.

"Thank you _Lord_ Liu Bei!"

She laughed again and disappeared from view. Liu Bei could still feel where her lips touched his cheek.

He sighed and mounted his horse picked up his bow and arrow.

_This isn't what I meant to happen._


	14. A Father & his Pride

**Chapter Fourteen: A Father & his Pride**

Shang Xiang had shocked everyone by showing her now excellent skill at archery. Although Quan had apologised, Shang noticed that he wasn't as talkative to her as he used to be.

Sun Jian called Shang down the stairs and shook his head in exasperation as she slid down the banister and landed neatly in front of him.

"Could you wear that red dress with the gold band tonight? We have those important guests,"

Shang rolled her eyes and agreed, skipping up the stairs. It was a lovely warm day, and a small bubble of happiness was filling Shang Xiang inside. She laughed and spun around in a large circle, crashing into Huang Gai.

He grinned at her as she apologised and he ruffled her hair.

"No problems Princess," he said gruffly, chuckling at the mock-indignant face she pulled. He strolled away, slightly relieved that she had cheered up.

Shang Xiang sighed sitting on her bed. She was very bored and had _nothing_ interesting to do. Her outfit for the ball was ready, including gloves, shoes and jewellery. Her room was, for once tidy, and she had practised her archery, hand-to-hand _and_ practised with several weapons, including her own chakarams. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were out riding with their wives, and it would be rude to intrude.

Even Gan Ning was out of the question – he was out cold in his room, after drinking his way through half of the wine stores. Yes, today was going to be boring. Her father was busy, so she couldn't even annoy him – a meeting about arranged marriages.

"Probably for me," she muttered, groaning internally. Not that many men would willingly marry her, outside of Wu. They didn't want a boisterous, clever woman who would fight – and say what she thought, instead of leaving it all to the men.

Shang Xiang changed into a simple brown shirt and trousers and went outside, shading her eyes form the sun. She walked over to the stables and stroked every horse, feeding them treats and brushing their manes.

"Good morning Your Royal Highness, Princess Sun Shang Xiang,"

Shang rolled her eyes and smiled at the stable hand – a young man named Tao Ying. He bowed and smiled slightly as she rolled her eyes again.

"Good morning Tao – how are they all today?"

Tao's face lit up – he loved working with horses. He had even looked after Shang Xiang's horse when it was alive.

"Well…"

Shang Xiang returned an hour later, sweaty but happy. She ran herself a cold bath, squealing when she got in.

She sighed with pleasure, sinking into the bubbles.

"Lady Sun Shang – the visitors are here, and the feats will be served in half an hour," her maid called through the door.

"Thanks Guo Jia!" Guo Jia was also her body-guard, using the crossbow.

Shang got out, drying herself hurriedly. She waited patiently as Guo Jia laced up her corset before getting into the dress. Guo Jia carefully fastened the golden band and handed Shang her jewellery, a pearl necklace and red earrings. She tucked the gloves into the band, as she only needed them for the ball. After checking her hair, she walked carefully down the stairs, the cool breeze brushing her bare shoulders.

When she saw the people at the bottom of the stairs, she as very surprised, especially as the last time one of them had seen her, she had been soaking wet.

"Ah here she is – Sun Shang Xiang, this is Lord Guan Yu, Lord Zhang Fei, and Lord Liu Bei of Shu,"

Shang Xiang reached the bottom of the stairs, and they all respectfully bowed, Shang doing a small curtsy, as she was higher in rank.

"It's a pleasure," she said, and smiled. The three brothers smiled back and they went into the dining hall, sitting down. Shang Xiang was opposite Liu Bei.

She sipped her wine, and cautiously looked around through it. She could feel someone staring at her. When she looked straight ahead she saw Liu Bei looked at her, in something close to disbelief.

Shang put the glass down and sighed with relief as everyone else from Wu, and a few officers from Shu sat down.

The feast had been amazing, with several courses. Shang had chatted amiably with many people from Shu, including Jiang Wei, Zhuge Liang's apprentice, and Zhao Yun.

The table was cleared away and the candles dimmed, making a dance floor as the music began to play. Shang Xiang pulled on her gloves and stood by the window, watching as couple swirled around the dance floor.

People rarely asked her – only the ones who where polite, or her friends, so she was surprised to look up and see Liu Bei.

"Good evening Lady Shang Xiang,"

She smiled and nodded, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Lord Liu Bei,"

"May I just comment that you are looking exceedingly beautiful tonight?"

Shang blushed, and smiled as Liu Bei laughed.

"Are you going to ask me to dance, are we going to stand around doing nothing?" she asked, grinning cheekily at him.

"Of course – would you care to dance?"

Shang Xiang laughed, and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. To her luck _and_ annoyance it was a slow song – lucky because it was easier to dance, unlucky because…it was a slow dance, and she was dancing with Liu Bei.

_He's just a friend Shang – it's okay to dance with a friend!_ She thought crossly to herself.

Liu Bei was amazed by her graceful dancing – she was better than a lot of women, who pranced around in their margarine yellow poofy gowns. Shang Xiang however, was brilliant.

Sun Jian looked fondly at his daughter, watching who she was dancing with. He didn't want to annoy her with the truth, but maybe as they were friends it wouldn't bother her so much. Anyway, the pair were perfect, in dancing certainly.

Shang Xiang had taken a break from dancing – more than three consecutive dances with someone meant that you care deeply for them, and Shang Xiang didn't. So, as Liu Bei went and danced with a very beautiful woman wearing a lavender gown, Shang walked over to his brothers, wanting to ask a question.

"Lord Guan Yu – Lord Zhang Fei," she greeted warmly, and was relieved to see them grin warmly back – well Zhang Fei grinned. Guan Yu smiled, slightly.

"What a pleasure Lady Sun Shang Xiang," Guan Yu said formally, smiling properly now. Obviously Liu Bei had told them her objection to her full titled name. Although, her name with _every_ title would be –

'Her Royal Princess of Wu, Daughter of our Most Gracious King, Lady Sun Shang Xiang'

Shang pulled a face at the very thought of it and grinned at the two brothers.

"Do you think that I'm too unlady-like? Do you think that all the fighting should be left to the men?"

Guan Yu answered first, probably because Zhang Fei was gulping down some wine.

"No, I think that you are truly your father's daughter. Women _should_ fight as well – we men can't do everything!"

Zhang Fei nodded his agreement, and swallowed a great mouthful of wine.

"I fink that you are a Lady, Lady Sun Shang Xiang. It doesn't matter what you look like, or what ya do, you're a Lady in there – an on the outside I must say as well,"

Shang Xiang smiled her thanks, before quickly going outside before Liu Bei would find her again. She was so confused.

_On the one hand I want to help my family and please my father, yet I don't want to marry anyone who doesn't love me for me._

She sat outside on a marble bench. It was late at night, and the only light came from the thousands of stars and the full moon, sitting in the sky. The lake was a few metres away, dark-black and mirror-smooth.

_Why does Quan hate me so much? – We were good friends, brother and sister…_

She suddenly became aware that her cheeks were wet with tears. She blinked and another fell.

"Lady Shang Xiang,"

Only one person ever called her that. She tried to hide the fact that she was upset, but must've failed since he came and sat next to her. He gently took her gloved hand in his own and allowed her to lean on him, watching with concern as she cried on his shoulder.

When she had finished she looked up and sighed apologetically at him.

"Sorry, I've got you wet!"

Liu Bei grinned.

"Not as wet as that day in the pool,"

They both laughed fondly at the memory.

When Liu Bei left, Shang Xiang watched him going, feeling slightly emptier every time he took another step.

_Please, I don't want my heart to break once again. I don't want to feel this way about him now._

_I don't want to ruin what friendship we already have._


	15. A King & his Descision

**Chapter Fifteen: A King & his Decision**

Shang Xiang lay in her bed shivering. Although she had her thick quilt and blanket on she still was cold. Earlier she had pulled on her jumper which had helped a bit. But now she was cold again. She smiled slightly at the thought of her brother and Da Qiao snuggled up for warmth, and she sighed.

She wished there was someone who she could hold onto, someone to make her feel warm. A face flashed in her thoughts, and as always her heart fluttered slightly. Shang groaned in frustration.

_Not again!_

Anyway, she had no choice now. She had agreed to an arranged marriage, as long as the man wasn't too hideous or unkind. In some ways it made things easier, her having no choice in the matter, but in other ways she felt upset.

She thought of his kind smile, the interest in his eyes every time she spoke…she curled up on her side, her heart a little warmer thinking of him.

_I wonder if he thinks of me too._

Liu Bei was sitting at his desk, surrounded by screwed up paper. He sighed and gave up, standing up. He had been trying to write a letter to Sun Shang Xiang…he couldn't deny his feelings anymore. Just thinking of her made him smile, made his heart beat a little faster. What would she do though? Laugh at him? Pity him?

He got up and walked slowly to Zhuge Liang's office. Although it was nearly midnight, the strategist would be awake, hunting through scrolls and devising plans.

Liu Bei eventually reached the office door and knocked softly on the wood.

"Hello Lord Liu Bei – come in," Liu Bei stepped into the room and sank into a nearby chair, savouring the warmth.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late, Zhuge Liang,"

Zhuge Liang smiled and sat opposite Liu Bei, his thoughts full of what he _knew_ Liu Bei was going to ask.

_So Liu Bei, you have finally realised your feelings – but what is your idea I wonder?_

"It's about Lady Sun Shang Xiang isn't it?"

Liu Bei blinked in surprise then smiled, defeated.

"How can I get her…"

Zhuge Liang interrupted.

"She has agreed to an arranged marriage. If you visit Lord Sun Jian and offer an alliance and her safety, I'm sure he will give you her hand in marriage,"

"Will she hate me for it?"

Zhuge Liang stood and smiled again.

"Not if she knows why – I shall write a letter now and send it to Wu. Get some rest Lord Liu Bei,"

Liu Bei murmured his thanks before leaving, his heart full of hope. When he got into his bed, despite the cold wind blowing around, he was warm.

He only had to think of her.

Masked ball

Shang Xiang looked around, trying to guess who everyone was, but failing miserably.

_I wonder if my future husband is here._ She thought to herself. Sun Jian had told her that someone had made an offer, and he'd accepted.

She herself wasn't very recognisable to the guests, since it had been a few months since they'd visited, and her hair now reached just below her shoulders. She had curled it, and one strand had pearls plaited in.

Her dress was deep scarlet, with no sleeves. The skirt was a mass of red frills, and golden bangles were strung round her arms. To be honest, Shang felt like a walking jewellery stand, but according to other people she looked lovely.

Shang made sure her golden mask was in place, before stepping out onto the dance floor. A man in green was in front of her.

"Oh I am sorry," he said quickly, moving out of her way. Shang Xiang tried not to laugh when she recognised who he was – Liu Bei. He obviously didn't recognise her though. She couldn't help it, and burst out into giggles.

Liu Bei instantly recognised her, he knew her laugh anywhere. However, he quickly resolved not to let her know that.

"Would you like to dance, my Lady?"

Shang smiled.

"It would be my pleasure,"

As they danced, Liu Bei couldn't help admiring her beauty. In the few months that he hadn't seen her, she had grown slightly taller, and had an air of elegance as well as her fun aurora. He was amazed that she'd grown her hair, but then there hadn't been many battles to fight.

It was nearly midnight and the hall was full. Shang Xiang and Liu Bei had danced for several dances, and had not told each other that they knew who they were.

Liu Bei, after having a few drinks was feeling reckless. He wasn't just acting because of that though – Zhuge Liang had unearthed another plan for him.

"_If it works well, she will know who you are, and vice-versa, but she won't know that you know. If you kiss her, then she might figure out – she knows both of us too well."_

And so, as the couples around them swirled around the dance floor, he kissed her.

Shang Xiang let him for a moment, and then suddenly realised _what_ she was doing. She was kissing someone she loved – and it felt wonderful. But she was to marry someone, and this was not a good way to forget about someone.

She pushed him away and fled up the stairs and then stopped, pressing her ear to the door of her father's office.

"_So your daughter and Liu Bei shall marry, yes?"_

"_In exchange for an alliance and her safety – of course,"_

Shang Xiang stepped backwards, shock coursing through her body. She was going to marry Liu Bei! Shang slowly walked to her room, unsure of her feelings.

She was happy of course, sad that she'd have to leave Wu, and angry that nobody told her.

_If I know Zhuge Liang like I think, then that was a plan – so I would run and hear that conversation – and Liu Bei obviously knew it was me masked as well._

And with that confusing thought, she drifted off to sleep.


	16. A Demon & his Game

**Chapter Sixteen: A Demon & his Game**

Shang Xiang cut off her hair back to its short self, with only a slight pang of regret. Another battle was on the way, Shu and Wu against Wei. Wei had attacked Shu's border, and so with the new alliance in place, Wu had come to help them.

Shang Xiang hadn't spoken to Liu Bei since the masked ball, and _had_ been avoiding him at the camp. The big battle was happening today, and everyone was getting ready. Shang Xiang had left her hair a bit longer than before, and dressed herself in her red and white battle armour.

"Lady Shang Xiang, Liu Bei would like to see you,"

Shang sighed. The engagement between the two had been announced a few weeks ago, and Shang Xiang realised that she couldn't avoid him forever. She nodded her consent and went back to polishing her chakarams.

"Shang Xiang,"

Shang Xiang stood up and beamed at him, clapping her hands.

"Yes! We finally got rid of the _Lady Shang Xiang_ thing!"

Liu Bei, who'd been nervous before, instantly relaxed. He had been afraid that Shang Xiang would get angry with him – but she obviously was in a good mood.

"Slip of the tongue I'm afraid, _Lady_ Shang Xiang." He grinned as Shang pulled a face at him, "I have a present for you,"

Shang Xiang smiled as he handed her a large box. She put it on the floor and unwrapped it. Inside were two huge chakarams, with large shining blades and spikes, all deadly sharp. She looked closer at one and saw a small, silver ring with a tiny emerald and ruby set in it.

Shang Xiang blushed and put it on her ring finger.

"Thank you, Liu Bei,"

He took her hand and was about to speak when a horn echoed through the camp.

"GET READY PEOPLE!" Shang rolled her eyes as her eldest brother yelled outside. He poked his head in the tent and wiggled his eyebrows at Shang when he noticed who was with her. Shang rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Gotta run," she said, winking at Liu Bei, and grabbing her new chakarams. Liu Bei watched her go, a strange sense of fear inside him.

"Shang Xiang!"

She turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"Be careful,"

She grinned.

"Aren't I always?" and with a little wave, she carried on, joining the mass of soldiers pouring out of Wu's main camp. Liu Bei watched her go, waiting before joining the swarm of Shu soldiers.

"You are always careful Shang," he muttered to himself, "But that might not be enough,"

The battle was hard, both sides tired. Shang Xiang sliced man after man, without mercy. Her new chakarams were absolutely drenched in blood, dripping from the blades. Her mind had no room for doubt, she was a warrior. It was almost like her weapons were merely an extension of her own limbs, aiding her in her battle.

_But I have something real to fight for, _she managed to think to herself as she killed two more men, _I have my family, and my life...and both Wu and Shu are my family now._

Shang yelped as a cold steel blade cut through her shoulder, and was yanked back out. Her eyes burned with anger at her attacker, a young officer wearing a black helmet and wielding a nasty looking sword.

"You have failed your duty as a wife, little Princess – your betrothed is dead,"

Shang Xiang looked around wildly, her eyes widening as she saw a group of soldiers carrying a body, with green armour and a familiar face. His eyes were closed.

"No…" she whispered. And in that moment she saw everything she had never bothered to see, and the most important thing of all hit her hard, tears running down her mud-streaked face.

_I loved him…and I never told him so._

And she stopped. Shang Xiang stood motionless in the battlefield, eyes closed, arms still by her sides. She still clutched her chakarams in her hands, but didn't try to fight.

The man cackled and slashed at her body, drawing deep cuts and blood spilled out.

Shang didn't move, her eyes were still closed.

"Do something you bitch!" The man yelled, hitting her round the face with a fist.

A voice seemed to echo round Shang's head.

"_Shang Xiang – what are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?"_

It wasn't her imagination. It was Liu Bei, communicating with her through the ring. At once, in a tiny millisecond, a fire flared in Shang's eyes. The officer continued laughing at her, and made to hack off her head, but was blocked by her nasty looking weapon.

"You fucking liar!" she yelled, anger coursing through her veins. Unlike many people, who fought badly when angry, the WU princess was something to be feared. Her chakarams swirled around her in a deadly circle, her eyes burning with hate and determination.

The man opened his mouth to scream, and shuddered as Shang Xiang smashed her weapon into his neck. Blood poured out and he slowly sank to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Shang sighed, and stepped backwards, almost falling over as the pain hit her. She was drenched in mud and her own blood.

She swore to herself, then headed to the healing tents.

"Shang Xiang – what were you _doing_?!" Liu Bei demanded, his eyes angry. Shang Xiang was lying on a bed, with a lot of bandages.

She didn't want to tell him. But she had to…there was a burning desire to, and this would be a good time – nobody was in the room apart from him and the nurse.

"They told me you were dead – and…I saw them, carrying you off the battlefield," she said, very quietly. Liu Bei had also been in bad shape, like Shang covered in bandages. He looked at her, curiously.

Shang buried her head in her arms, and tried not to cry. It was so difficult to say what she really felt inside, in a way that…

_Why can't you understand?_

He turned to go, and he was at the opening before she spoke again. She was desperate, she needed to tell him. She might not get another chance.

"I love you Liu Bei,"

She knew he heard her…he froze in his tracks, before continuing away. Shang sniffed, tears threatening to spill. She thought that he'd say it in return…

Maybe it was just an arranged marriage, for convenience, rather than love.

_Why don't you...care?_


	17. A Woman & her Choice

**Chapter Seventeen: A Woman & her Choice**

Shang Xiang was cross. Very cross…furious in fact. For many different reasons as well – mostly _Liu Bei. _Since she told him that she…that she _liked _him – a lot, he hadn't spoken to her. So much for an alliance.

Shang Xiang dressed herself in a simple v-neck, long-sleeved shirt and trousers, with a golden sash round the waist.

"Shang Xiang – why don't you sneak up on him? It'd be something 'Shang' like, and it would annoy him!"

Shang giggled at Quan, who was actually being nice again.

"Thanks Quan…but I have another idea!" she said slowly, slapping her hand to his. He grinned, watching her skip out of the room. He had said sorry for the whole archery incident – he'd been under a lot of stress. Especially with the fact that _he_ was getting an arranged marriage, but that was confidential, of course.

(But that's another story)

Shang chose one of her favourite horses, a lovely black mare, and cantered away from her home; back to Shu…she had a little visit to pay.

It was quite dark in Shu, a sea of stormy clouds hanging ominously in the sky. She urged her horse forwards, until she reached the caste gates.

"Lady Sun Shang Xiang!" one guard said in awe, taking the horse's reins as she jumped out of the saddle.

"Look after my horse please," she then strode off, a fiery determination in her gaze. She stormed around the back of the castle, swearing as rain thundered down from the black clouds. She was instantly soaked, and more than a bit peed off.

Shang Xiang peeked through the windows, before seeing him sitting at a desk, his head in his hands. She banged on the window, before clambering in, and dripping all over the flooring.

Liu Bei didn't move to look at her. Shang walked to the front of the desk and peered at him. She pushed a finger into the small gap between his head and hands, and wiggled it.

"Hello Liu Bei…wakey, wakey!"

Shang yelped as he stood up and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into a warm hug. She was stunned for a minute, before hugging him back, somewhat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Shang," there was a pause. "I love you too,"

Shang was stunned, and even more so when he brought his lips on hers.

With a secretive smile, and a cheeky grin, Shang Xiang pulled him in the direction of his rooms…

Shang Xiang woke up and promptly rolled onto the floor.

"Shang?"

Shang Xiang smiled slightly as Liu Bei mumbled, sitting up with a confused expression on his face.

"What time is it?" he asked. Shang Xiang tossed him his clothes, before getting into her own. She then glanced outside, at a beautiful sunrise.

"Morning,"

He groaned, and Shang Xiang grinned.

"I better get home…see you," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before leaving Liu Bei to go back to sleep.

Sun Jian raised his eyebrows as Shang slipped in the door, looking scruffy and yet wide awake…and _very_ guilty.

"Hi dad," she mumbled, heading up the stairs. Sun Jian grinned in the half-darkness.

"Have fun last night?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. He laughed as Shang blushed crimson and ran up the stairs, tripping over her own feet.

She collapsed on her bed, a small smile on her face.

Little did she know what had been done…

a month later

Shang Xiang was standing next to Liu Bei, watching as him and some other officer had a debate on whether more punishments were in order. Shang leant against the wall as a wave of nausea overtook her.

It seemed to pass, but as the discussion went on it got worse. It was a warm day, and her head span. Her vision faded, and the room went black.

Liu Bei grabbed his unconscious wife-to-be just before she hit the floor. Immediately, a crowd of healers rushed in, carrying her to the infirmary.

Liu Bei hung around anxiously as Zhuge Liang examined his new patient, but was forced to get the worrying Lord out of the way.

He carried on his examination and came to one conclusion. The deciding factor would be confirmed by the princess herself when she woke up.

"Lady Sun Shang –" he broke off smiling at the annoyed look on her face, and then proceeded again. "Lady Shang Xiang – I believe that you…"

Liu Bei paced outside the door, the only sound from the room was murmuring voices – and he couldn't hear it properly.

At last the door opened, revealing a beaming Zhuge Liang.

"Lord Liu Bei – Lady Shang Xiang is with child!"

Liu Bei sat down in the nearest chair.


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

**Chapter Eighteen/Epilogue**

Shang Xiang scowled at the various midwives crowding her bed. The new Lady of Shu was covered in sweat, as she had just given birth to her child.

Liu Bei watched her with a small smile. During labour, she had screamed at the people trying to help her, moaned a lot and almost broken his wrist. He flexed it warily, wincing slightly.

"Sorry 'bout that," Shang muttered, before growling at a nearby maid.

"Where is my baby?"

The maid swallowed nervously.

"Lord Zhuge Liang went to…"

The door opened and Zhuge Liang stepped in, holding a bundle wrapped in a green and red blanket. He walked over to Shang and handed her the small baby.

"The baby is a girl, and very healthy,"

Shang's face lit up as the child clutched her finger between her tiny hands. Liu Bei watched on fondly at his wife and child. Shang Xiang moved the baby so she was in the middle of her parents, whom both cooed over the child with glee.

Zhuge Liang looked up at the stars, his expression one of worry. Yue Ying came up behind him and touched his shoulder gently.

"What troubles you, my husband?"

Zhuge Liang frowned before turning to his wife and holding her hands in his own. She watched his face with a calm expression, though she knew the news would not be good.

"Liu Ying's star is fading. I fear that she might be gone within the hour,"

Yue Ying didn't even ask if he could save her. If there was even the slightest chance, he would've tried already.

"There is something else,"

Zhuge Liang sighed and dropped her hands, turning back to regard the night sky.

"She may be the only link keeping them together. Shang Xiang is greatly different in many ways…and her opinions are somewhat opposing to his own. I fear that he may use some drastic plan to get her out the way, but still fool her family,"

Yue Ying sighed. It had seemed such a happy fairytale, and it should've had the appropriate ending. Yet the end was already in sight.

"Rest in peace little Liu Ying," the couple both whispered to the night sky as the fading star flashed brightly and then vanished.

Sun Shang Xiang committed suicide soon afterwards, after her husband faked his own death. Her grave was in Wu, as Liu Bei proceeded to try and forget all about her. But the Lord was punished with the birth of his idiot son, Liu Chan.

The sky was dark, the stars shining with all the life in the world. Liu Bei stood alone, his head bent and hands clenched.

_My dearest Sun Shang Xiang,_

_I know that in heaven you will be scorning my words and I do not blame you. It was and still is I who is at fault. I am so sorry._

_Although I faked my own demise to cause yours, I always loved you, and looking back I realise that now. I was blinded by my own foolish views of a wife that people had been telling me._

_In my eyes you were perfect. _

_Please forgive me._

As he opened his eyes to look at the tiny space were her star had once shone, he smiled. For the star had appeared and shone for a brief moment, before disappearing again.

_I love you too, arsehole._

So it's finally over! What did you guys think, and what would you like me to write next? Criticism and ideas would be appreciated, so please review!!


End file.
